Forum:Mass Effect Crossover
So after seeing a lot of fan-art, plus recent discussions on the blogs here I'd have to ask everyone, If you could crossover Mass Effect with any other fantasy or sci-fi universe, then which would it be? To me Star Trek seems an obvious choice due to the similar themes of unity amongst diversity that pervade the two. Although just for how epic the visuals could be Star Wars would also be a top choice of mine, and I'd love to see the Reapers go up against the races of Warhammer 40,000. But what about the rest of you? Would you chose Halo, Metroid, Elder Scrolls, Dead Space, Galactica, Alien? Lets see if we can get a good discussion going! (And remember this is for what crossovers you would like to see, and why, not which universe is better as many other blogs have covered. Those just turn into flamewars.)Garhdo (talk) 01:33, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : I would pick Alien. The Xenomorphs can be placed into many universes and work. Bluegear93 (talk) 02:09, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Totally agree. They even did a good crossover with Superman!Garhdo (talk) 08:50, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'd like to see a Mass Effect/''Final Fantasy'' crossover myself. A high-tech science-fantasy epic. (But I would be satisfied with just something from FFXIII in ME3, cough cough...) LilyheartsLiara (talk) 02:13, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey, Mass Effect already has enough problems with linearity XD Aleksandr the Great (talk) 02:23, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :::It also has problems with people making complaints that show that they haven't actually played very far into the game. XD LilyheartsLiara (talk) 03:04, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::If FF13 is as good as FF7 and FF8 were back in the day then yeah I could see some of that working. I have seen some good fanart with Lightning and MaleShep.Garhdo (talk) 08:50, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Correct answer to the question: Nothing. Cross-overs are almost always completely stupid.--Legionwrex (talk) 02:16, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'll grant you many can be awful, but I'm sure there is at least one other continuity you could see crossing over with Mass?Garhdo (talk) 08:50, February 15, 2013 (UTC) I'd very much like a Guild wars 2 crossover. ME races in GW2, And reverse. Charr would have awesome ships, And Turians would have interesting reactions to the Elder dragons, i'm sure. :-D A Turian female elementalist... yum yum. With only exchanging races, some pretty awesome fan stories could be made. Asura in the Citadel council. Be afraid reapers... be very afraid. Now that i think of, i hope there is some existing work on this matter. 08:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know much about Guild Wars but form what I do know that sounds good. And I'm sure there's something on deviantart.Garhdo (talk) 08:50, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::It requires to much key words, i could never find it. But thanks for the Idea 19:35, February 16, 2013 (UTC) i agree with the aliens idea for the same reason already stated.